Danielle Garner
Appearance She wears her hair in a thick ponytail, braided into a bunch of loops. She wears a tactical red tube top and a black leather vest. She also wears standard combat boots and tight black shorts. Personality Danielle is very open and approachable. She is often labeled as fun loving and bubbly. However, Danielle suffers from mild schizophrenia, traits mentioned above are one part of a completely different person in Danielle. One of the other persons is a more serious and no-nonsense Danielle, her façade and leadership skills sometimes surpass those of Lucy. A third person exists as well, she's sweet, kind and loving, however she doesn't attain any of Danielle's memories and very rarely surfaces, she also responds to the name of Sophia instead of Danielle. History Nothing much is known about Danielle's past, except that she's been kidnapped by Womb Tech at the age of 7 and didn't see the outside world for more that 10 years. According to a recently acquired bio. Danielle was kidnapped along with her sister, Sophia Garner. Both were drafted into the Balle Ventre with both varying effects of success. Danielle was tested with psychologically intense experiments that would negate the effects of common psychological tortures. The people at Womb tech also discovered that these experiments also heightened reflexes and concentration. They proceeded and continued with these practices, but ignored that fact that Danielle was slowly being broken down, as a person. One night, her sister broke both of them out of their cells and attempted to escape, they made their way to the edge of the vicinity where a fleet of 5 large Black hammer choppers, were waiting. Spot lights and tag lights of varying intensities flashed right at them as tens of missile salvoes were aimed at their direction. And in a split second, missile after missile escaped their tubes and were fired at Sophia and Dani, after that, everything went black. Dani was recovered from the attack site and was barely in good shape, she lost 3 of her limbs and had about 6 organs that were deteriorating into failure. Scientists at womb tech decided to give her mechanical replacements to give her extra firepower, however not many neural links fitted into her brain and the project was discontinued. Dani was placed in stasis for 9 months, during those 9 months, doctors, biologists and scientists alike, tried to conjure up a proper algorithm to produce a clone of any biological item. After discovering a way to amplify stem cell growth and reproduction, the scientists push their last effort into make Dani whole again. For undisclosed reasons, the scientists gave Dani her supposed robotic parts as a form of exercise, she then brilliantly built Tekton, her personal robot companion. However, the lasting effects of the experiments stayed with Dani as she was finally deployed on the field. She became a loyal and mindless soldier of Womb Tech, she ranked up very quickly and made a sizable name for herself among her peers. She could take out targets from miles away and has been known to take out multiple people at a time. This all changed when she discovered about her past life, and decided to leave the group behind. She went on the run to find her sister, and for years she's searched but didn't have any luck, at times she would get confused. Hallucinations of Sophia appeared around her, heck sometimes she herself would become Sophia. Slowly and slowly, her mind broke down. Until, she met Lucy at a local Convenience store, she recognized her red dog tags and was scared at first. But after a hard shoot out, a car chase halfway across the city, and a confrontation on top of a roof. She was finally convinced to Join Balle Ventre. Currently, research has been going on with concerns of the existence of Sophia Garner, some sources say that she is indeed a real person while other sources claim that she is nothing more than a figment of Dani's imagination. Plot ... Powers & Abilities Chainshot - Dani loads 3 bullets in the sniper's chamber and fires all of them in quick succession. The Iron lung - A passive ability that allows Dani to hold her breath for a longer amount of time, this allows her to concentrate and become more accurate. Bullet Resistance - Like most Balle Ventre draftees, Dani is bullet resistant, small and medium fires will penetrate her and harm her, but will not do any serious damage. Heavy hitting fire, however will put holes through her body, and possibly end her life. Unwavering Discipline - Dani works well under pressure and very professional in both the clinic and on the battlefield. Dani's USB - Aside from storing data, this USB also controls Tekton, Danielle's compact robot companion, he can heal her using its dispensed Medi-gel and project bulletproof light shields for Dani of her teammates to hide behind. Tekton also has the ability to wirelessly connect to Dani's scope, giving her a 3D image of a certain location and other information as well, like wind speed and bullet trajectory. Tekton's Two Ton Bomb - Not really a bomb, but Dani uses her USB that allows her to give Tekton a more offensive role in battle, this ability allows Tekton to release 2 tonnes of force at a certain target, with combustible matter. Trivia * Danielle was slightly based off of Team fortress 2's sniper since she also wears a Leather jacket. * Tekton was based off the Promethean watcher from the halo Franchise as both are accustomed to shielding, healing, and supporting its allies. Category:Balle Ventre Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Soldiers